An Eye for an Eye
by Makita15
Summary: confused thoughts, misunderstandings, in all cases actions speak louder than words


_HEY!! been awhile eh? sorry bout tht, arg i wanted to appease you and i was uber bored... im leaving makita alone for awhile until im done writing it cuz i feel like it lol_

_ok this is just something i randomly though up, the first part is kaomes thoughts as i see them regarding kikyo cuz i get a little mad when everyone makes kagome out as some person whod have inuyasha never see kikyo again, then i was gona end it there... but... i ddnt_

_enjoy!! R&R!! i do not own inuyasha!!_

I don't hate her

_I never have, can't you understand?!_

_I could never hate one so… holy, no majestic_

_No I don't hate Kikyo, nor do I dislike her in any way. Jealousy though… I feel it at times I mean I am human, but, it passes. Sure, _

_she holds the key to his heart, sure it hurts every time he goes to see her… yet, I'd never want him to stop._

_No, I'm not some sort of freak who doesn't feel… and I know I have every right to hate her, despise her, she has tried to hurt me,_

_ and get rid of me so many times but… who said that was her fault? I mean, she was killed and then brought back forcefully and _

_infused with part of my soul, and the only part that was brought back was her, well revenge side. _

_I mean I don't want people to think I don't like her, she's helped us so much and brought him so much happiness. He cried when she_

_ died you know, sure when I think of that my hearts ripped in two but its ripped because I know I could never compare to her, nor _

_would I want to! I'm my own person, I don't need to be pitted against someone else. Gosh, my own thoughts are all over the place… _

_(A/N SHES ADD!! Lol jk) but what really hurt then was the fear that if I died, would he cry for me? _

_I mean I have no problem when he goes to see her, he gets to see me almost everyday and I need to remember that. But… what _

_hurts is the secrecy. If he just told me, "hey Kagome, I'm going to see Kikyo." It'd be better, then I wouldn't stay up and wait, ok I _

_still would, but then I wouldn't be scared he'd never come back… when he just goes… he's hiding something and I'm always afraid he _

_just… won't come back. I mean, I want him to love me, to choose me, to 'mate' me… I can't lie, at times I feel so frustrated. But _

_again at those times I have to think… Kikyo has every right to want to get rid of me. I'm like the slut that sorta stole her boyfriend. _

_I'm with him all of the time and I know in my heart that if I need him, and if I ask, he'll stay by MY side even if she shows up. Its _

_what get me through. Sure we can all argue she's well, mean. (A/N A BITCH!!) and wanted to change him whilst I just want him the _

_same (A/N DUH THE EARRRRS!! Kay shutting up!!) and I think I'm just right for him, but that's my opinion… so of course I'd say _

_that. Its so confusing this. Well we can all argue I'm mean too, I mean I do sit him an awful lot… I guess we're both at fault here, its _

_kinda nice to know that… she's NOT perfect, nor am I… _

Kagome suddenly looked up and smiled.

"uhhh, Kagome you ok?" InuYasha said peering at her.

"Ya Kagome you kinda spaced out!" Shippo said sounding a little worried.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine, just thinking is all." Kagome said.

Sango looked at Kagome with knowing, understanding eyes, "Tell me later?" she asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"Of course!" Kagome replied instantly.

Miroku stayed aloof during the ordeal but tried to grope Sango's butt. Which of course resulted in a smack!

"Feh, serves you right you lecher." InuYasha said.

Suddenly a warmth entered his hand. He looked down and saw a small hand in his. He looked at the owner, and noticed her

coy sweet smile. He blushed instantly and turned away but never let go of her hand.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief but was then surprised, she felt pressure between their hands and noticed it was coming

from him. InuYasha looked into her eyes.

"I'll always protect you Kagome, but you can't ever leave me."

She knew that it was hard for him to say that and she knew she was blushing, "InuYasha, I would never leave you." she

replied so only his demon ears could hear.

"Good cause where would I get my ninja food from if you left!" he replied

"InuYasha!" Kagome replied exasperated, but playfully said, "shit." and he fell to the floor, pretty much out of habit. "No! I said

shit not sit!" Kagome said, amusement etched into every word.

"OOMP" was all that was heard as the inuhanyou was hurtled into the ground once more.

"oops…" Kagome said

Everyone sat there waiting patiently but Kagome ushered them on, "please just leave us, we'll catch up, he's gonna be so

angry… just let me calm him down."

InuYasha laid on the ground fuming, "Bitch what was that for?!"

Kagome sat down and looked at him, "Oh InuYasha I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean too, it was a joke…" she trailed off sniffling.

"Kagome don't cry… that's not fair you know." he replied blushing a little, "and please forget this… it was actually kinda funny

and I'm not mad."

She still sat there looking so remorseful.

InuYasha sat up and looked at her. _she looks so sad…_ "Kagome!" he said forcefully.

She looked up, startled.

He leaned in, and lightly kissed her lips, being very chaste. She sat there shocked and awed beyond words. "Kagome,"

InuYasha said huskily, "Tag, your it!"

He got up and started running.

"InuYasha! That's not fair!" Kagome yelled after him, he legs had been turned to jelly and she couldn't move.

"You weren't fair earlier! An eye for an eye!!" he smiled devilishly running on… _maybe… just maybe, she does love me…_

Kagome looked glassy eyed and tried to catch up but to no avail, she went to her lethal weapon…

"OW!" she cried and fell over dramatically.

"Shit, Kagome are you alright?!" InuYasha ran over and stood above her looking worried.

"InuYahsa," Kagome sounded weak, "SIT BOY!" and rolled out of the way as he crashed to the ground for the 3rd time that

afternoon.

There they were side by side on the ground when Kagome lean forward and enveloped his mouth with hers. He did not reject

her and as they came up for breath he looked at her, at her beautiful wild eyes and lovely flushed cheeks and said, "Kagome, I-"

"HEY YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS COME ON! ITS NEARLY NIGHTFALL AND I HAVE TO PERFORM AN EXORCISM! WE DON'T WANT ANY

MORE CHILDREN TILL **AFTER **NARAKUS DEFEATED! WELL UNLESS YOU LET ME WATCH!! Miroku's voice rang loud as the two

teenagers turned red and a SLAP resounded through the forest.

Both teenagers got up and joined the others holding hands and sharing smiles.

_Maybe, maybe he does love me, kami I may not hate Kikyo but I sure hate Miroku right now! _

_Fin _

like it? hate it? tell meeeeeeeeeeeeee, lol

* * *


End file.
